Eteno Imperial Triumvirate
The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is a powerful, militarized Outer Arm state dominated by the Eteno race. Its aggressive international policy and reluctance to compromise or make concessions unless absolutely necessary has earned the nation a strong reputation of belligerence. Biology History The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate was formed in 517 AD (0 ATGW) at the end of the Great War, which unified the various factions of Malisk II into a single government. Since then, the EIT has been steadily expanding its empire through exploration, diplomacy, and war. Technology Eteno technology can seem at times deceptively simple due to the utilitarian focus of physical design and the general lack of concern for aesthetic quality. Other races that would fall for this deception find themselves rudely awakened by the depth and ingenuity of Imperial technology. Economy "There's no time to rest, since Niksa over there beat the quota five times."'' - Eteno proverb. Military "They resist? Then we shall pave over them. Do they rise again? Do they enlist the aid of the galactic community? Then we shall pave over them again, and teach the rest of the galaxy a grave lesson about standing up to our army." - High General Stavros Mihajlovic. While the Imperial Armed Forces are some of the best equipped and trained in the galaxy, operating such a war machine is expensive, and thus, the military dominates federal spending. Population ''"You're an Eteno whether you're an insect, a blue crusader, or a discarded jacket so long as you pay our taxes." - Minister Kalb Frunze. The Imperial population clocks in at an impressive 950 trillion individuals. This includes all intelligent races, barring those who serve as pets or servants to other races by nature. Species like the Rothtun Dog are not counted in the population. The Eteno make up the vast majority of the empire, with 864.5 trillion Eteno comprising 91% of the population. The insectoid Kr'aszazz make up another 4% with 38 trillion members. The militant and loyal Aphbrec are next with 2%, 19 trillion, followed by the Chyrians at 1.7% of the total population, with 16.15 trillion members. These races compose the Imperial Major Races. Vaikan make up the next 0.6% with 5.7 trillion. Other aliens make up the remaining 0.7%, with 6.65 trillion members. These races compose the Imperial Minor Races. Government Three Branches The three branches of the Eteno government are Executive, the Supreme Commander, and his/her advisors, the Senate, the central decision-making apparatus (under which the Ministries serve), and the Operational, every citizen in the Empire. The Senate proposes and passes bills and constitutional modifications, which can be challenged by direct votes of citizenry if a senatorial vote ends with a close defeat or passing. Executive The Supreme Commander is the elected leader of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, and has the responsibility of handling high-level diplomatic situations, keeping different political groups in check, setting foreign policy and some military policy, and policing particularly close Senate elections. With the backing of the numerous departments of the Supreme Commander's Office, the Eteno national leader can single-handedly manage many situations which end in political deadlock in other similar governmental systems. Senate Comprised of 400 members elected in 400 evenly-sized regions across the Empire, the Imperial Senate is arguably the most influential segment of the government, aside from the military. New laws, modifications of existing laws, and changes to the constitution are decided in the Senate and its subsidiary Ministries. Ministries Law and order is maintained through the Ministries of the empire. Each Ministry is made up of fifteen members of the Imperial Senate, which administrate and enforce different categories of law, or oversee different government departments. Ministries can be formed or dissolved at any point. The current Ministries are the Ministry of the Interior, Ministry of Finance, Ministry of the Military (run by the Senate and military Councils), Ministry of the Police and Security Forces, Ministry of Production, Ministry of Environment, Ministry of Colonies, Ministry of Research, and the Ministry of Foreign Matters and Commerce. Statistics Federal Taxes: * Low-wealth bracket - 15% of annual income *Medium-wealth bracket - 25% of annual income *High-wealth bracket - 40% of annual income Planetary Taxes: 5% of annual income Total: 21% Capital: Vyzalinkh-Bogdana Largest City: Vyzalinkh-Bogdana Official Religion: None De facto: Maranskum Standard Currency: Grum Supreme Commander: Ivanov Monore Vice Commander: Midiv Severykiz Population: 950+ trillion Systems: 120,000 - 130,000 Total GDP: 6.65 x 10^19 Grums Currency While the Nra is the galactic standard currency, the Eteno have their own domestic currency. It has seven coins and nine bills. One Grum is equal to roughly one and a half Nras. Maintaining an Eteno currency is an issue of both national pride and independence to the EIT. It also serves to facilitate aggressive economic policy against other nations, especially the nations in the Galactic Senate, without the fear of devaluation of a common currency. Legal System Imperial Constitution This document pertaining to the sovereignty and individual freedom of the Eteno shall be revered and respected by all, for the great flourish of Eteno ingenuity and freedom will be envied by all across the galaxy. No free Eteno shall be oppressed by another Eteno, or a foreign entity. The free people of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate shall raise their heads in pride in the knowledge that their strength and unity will surpass all others in the galaxy. The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is a name possessing ultimate meaning on the intentions of all free Eteno. The Eteno symbolizes the unity and strength as a single body the great species possesses. Imperial means that the Eteno will grow and prosper to eventually control the entire galaxy, regardless of all obstacles in the way. Triumvirate means that the Eteno shall rule themselves on account of three bodies. The People, the Legislators, and the Supreme Commander. '' ''I. Powers and Duties of the Legislative Branch The Imperial Senate shall be the representative body of the nation, with 400 members, conferring bi-monthly to discuss and enact law pertaining to the growing and evolving entity that is the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Laws will be passed by majority vote in the holding, but not lacking the approval of at least 56% under normal circumstances. During times of emergency, however, a simple 51% majority is needed. No act of the legislative bodies shall impede or destroy the rights of free Eteno. The empire shall be divided into 400 equal senatorial zones in which representatives are elected to serve in the Imperial Senate. II. Powers and Duties of the Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander acts as the elected leader of the Imperial Armed Forces and head decider when there are cases of utmost importance requiring immediate personal intervention. His or her only duties are to serve as a soldier, serve as an envoy to new and exotic races, and to make diligent and effective decisions based off of the will of the people. III. Courts and Juries Courts shall exist on Planetary, Sector, Area, Quadrant, and Imperial levels. The courts exist to provide speedy and efficient trial for all Eteno. Courts shall act with a judge and three counselors, acting as advisors to the judge and co-decision makers. Juries shall consist of ten randomly selected free Eteno to assist with deciding the fate of the defender and the aggressor. IIII. Amendments Amendments shall be passed by two of three legislators minimum in the Senate. Amendments cannot intrude on the rights of the people. Amendments also cannot contain more than ten changes to existing laws, and cannot introduce over five major changes. V. Imperial Government Power The Imperial government reserves the right to utilize the Imperial Armed Forces, for all uses foreign and emergency domestic uses, such as natural disaster relief or defense of the empire against invaders. Taxes may be levied at any reasonable level to ensure the continued and effective operation of the government. The Imperial government retains the final right to run public service organizations for inspecting products and services and fire, medical, and policing emergency services. VI. Governmental Levels The empire shall be split into a series of regions. Whenever territory is added to the empire, this area shall be measured, and the total area distributed amongst the divisions of the empire. Directly below the singular Empire shall be four Quadrants. Below that are sixteen Areas, then thirty-two Sectors. Of no predefined number shall exist the individual star systems, and within them the inhabited worlds. Each world shall tax the civilians independently alongside the federal government, and utilize this money as the planet sees fit after distributing three quarters of the funds to the cities of the planet. Every City shall elect representatives to a Planetary Assembly. Each Planet shall elect representatives to a Sector Assembly. Each Sector shall elect a representative to an Area Assembly. Each Area shall elect a representative to a Quadrant Assembly. These assemblies shall decide individual laws and ordinances for their divisions of the empire. The federal government shall grant funds to the representatives and their advisors of each division of the empire for infrastructure projects and government management. Clauses I. All citizens of the empire have the right to arms. II. All citizens of the empire are free in thought or activity as long as it shall not remain harmful. III. All citizens of the empire have the right to fair treatment by keepers of law before condemnation to punishment. IV. All citizens of the empire have the right to utilize all government services. V. All citizens have full authority to publicize all decisions and inner workings of the Imperial government. No government decisions except military plans are allowed to be hidden from the populace for the purpose of transparency. VI. All citizens have the right to petition for or against any government action. VII. The press shall not be restricted in any way from reporting on and debating government affairs. VIII. No soldier may be quartered in a citizen's home without the owner's permission, nor during wartime. IX. Any non-Eteno may be integrated into the national family regardless of previous nationality or allegiance. X. All citizens have the right to deny any and all unlawful searches of any kind or manner, unless mandated by the justice system on account of suspected illegal activity. XI. The government retains the right to call a draft of all males eighteen to thirty, but only in designated times of military emergency. XII. No free Eteno shall have his assets forcefully taken from him by the government, except in cases of great emergency, or when said Eteno is a criminal, or under heightened criminal suspicion. XIII. The monopoly of one or few businesses over the demand of the Eteno shall not be expected, and the government shall be allowed the right to disrupt a monopoly to ensure the security of freedom. XIV. A free Eteno is granted wholly justified expectation of all aforementioned clauses except in extraordinary cases where national benefit is at risk. Crime and the Justice System In the Imperial law code, there are three tiers of laws. The tiers are Constitutional, Federal, and Local. Constitutional laws are derived directly from the Imperial Constitution, and are near impossible to modify. They secure basic rights for the people and form the basic outline of the government. Federal laws are made by the Imperial Senate, and apply to all territories in the EIT. The lowest tier is Local law, which is decided by lower-level governing bodies beneath the Imperial Senate. The tiers are listed in order of importance, and Local laws must be written in accordance with Constitutional and Federal laws. Thus, Local laws tend to be less important, and have less impact. Federal laws cover what can be expected from most civilized societies with legal systems, branding destruction of property, assault, murder, and other actions directly detrimental to others as illegal. Economic laws are quite loose, and many freedoms are in fact ensured by Federal laws. On the Local level, there is only moderate room for increasing or reducing the restrictiveness of economic law. Enforcement of law is carried out by military police, the IPF, and the ISF. Prosecution and punishment of criminals is handled by court institutions at different national levels. The more severe or high-profile a crime is, the higher up the judicial chain it is handled. Major corporate trials and the trials of nationally-recognized individuals are usually the only cases handled at the highest national level. Punishment for crimes in the EIT falls into three main categories. Imprisonment, rehabilitation, and execution are the three basic methods of punishing or fixing criminals. The IPF and ISF operate federal prisons, which are the only ones in the empire. Sentences can range from six months to life. Special rehabilitation centers are also operated by the IPF and ISF, where some criminals can have mental issues solved or habits, compulsions, and addictions cured. Execution is a punishment saved for traitors, most arsonists, rapists, and murderers. Individuals guilty of these sorts of crimes can appeal for a lesser punishment, but few EIT judges are inclined to grant that mercy. Crime in the EIT is, for the most part, wholly organized. Piracy and terrorism in space is by far the most common category of crime, and is the lion's share of violent crime as a whole. Hundreds of small organizations and a handful of very large pirate groups contend with corporate escorts and transports as well as the Imperial Navy to seize equipment, ships, and goods shipped across the empire and galaxy. Raids against isolated military installations, warehouses, shipping platforms, and orbital manufacturing installations are common. Additionally, raids on prison stations are not entirely unheard of. In the vast majority of Eteno colonies, common crime is well under manageable levels, due in part to the willingness of the IPF and ISF to hunt down and kill or capture criminals without mercy or regard for collateral damage, and their long record of doing so. Financial crime, or crime facilitated through information technology, is less inhibted by the raw strength of Eteno police forces. Criminals and police are in constant competition with each other to seize or protect the wealth of the empire's citizens, who are on average unaware that this heated, invisible war is taking place. Dominions and Outlying Territories Dominions "Even our dominions are feared, ''king, will you maintain your smug attitude or shall I crush the navy you bought from me while I wait for my coffee?"'' - High Admiral Gavrail Bjyoyadyjiev, to the now-dead Lisarian King Taranyo. The dominions are puppets, protectorates, small allied nations, and buffer states independent in name only. Occasionally they serve as fronts for EIT activity. Dominions, states, and puppets are allowed to form their own militaries and use them as they please, as long as their goals do not conflict with the goals of the EIT. Dominion of Kommenfrau For a time, the Kingdom of Kommenfrau was a close ally of the EIT. On several occasions, soldiers of the Imperial Armed Forces fought and died to protect their line of succession. However, after the end of the last succession war, the Council of Generals found it unproductive to continually babysit them, and dispatched a force under High General Vladimir Puschenko to seize their capital planet. A once-proud nation was quickly converted into a dominion. This dominion consists of thirty systems in the central-West section of the empire. Dominion of Gleusthaven One of the three dominions formed during operation Neculai, the Dominion of Gleusthaven, along with Zdenko and Kleidgoppen, are buffer states along the border with the Karalian Empire. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Zdenko One of the three dominions formed during Operation Neculai, the Dominion of Zdenko, along with Gleusthaven and Kleidgoppen, are buffer states along the border with the Karalian Empire. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Kleidgoppen One of the three dominions formed during Operation Neculai, the Dominion of Kleidgoppen, along with Zdenko and Gleusthaven, are buffer states along the border with the Karalian Empire. There is a larger-than-normal Eteno fleet present in their territory. Dominion of Neirdfraullen Neirdfraullen is a loose federation of 119 star systems located between Vaikan and Eteno space. The Neirdfraullen National Militia is the largest armed force of all the dominions, and purchases ships and vehicles fresh from Eteno factories, as opposed to being issued damaged or outdated models. Neirdfraullen is also afforded a much greater amount of political freedom than the other dominions, and is referred to as an 'experiment' by some Eteno leaders. Dominion of Clest Five systems in the far Eastern Ghoraxlands that fill the role of a 'watchtower empire' in more undeveloped regions of the galaxy. Several large Eteno fleets are stationed here, both to protect against alien incursion and to seize any valuable resources revealed in the unclaimed sections of the galaxy, where thousands of nations rule instead of a handful. Dominion of K'krada K'krada was the first Ghoraxlands colony established by the EIT, and the only colony founded with the intention of making it a dominion in the future. After the collapse of the Buyuk Empire, four systems were given to the K'kradans in addition to the system already under their control. The K'kradan Interstellar Defense Force was obligated to fight for the EIT under the terms of the system transfer agreement. Dominion of Selegorsk A cluster of four systems on the border with the Ghoraxlands, it was given to the remnants of the Lagir Republic out of respect for their valiant military that was expressly forbidden from retreating or surrendering when in battle with the EIT. This resulted in the death of over 90% of their armed forces. Kingdom of Larrada A tiny coagulation of ten systems ruled by a puppet Eteno monarch that serves as a 'watchtower empire' on the KFM's Ghoraxlands border. A large Eteno fleet is present in this dominion, and their military is sold ships, vehicles, and ordnance at a discounted price. State of Omega-18 One of the less independent dominions, Omega-18 is a system on the EIT Ghoraxlands border that served as a chokepoint during the first great war with the Buyuk Empire. Workers from all over the galaxy were hired to construct and repair fortifications on the one habitable planet also named Omega-18 during most of the war. By the close of the conflict, Omega-18's population was only one tenth Eteno, with almost seventy different species making up the rest. Thus, Omega-18 was made a dominion, destined to become a grand melting pot of cultures greater than anything the galaxy had ever seen. It is now one of the richest trading centres in and around Eteno space. State of Thraulen Forty systems granted to a former alliance of eight species who fought valiantly and cohesively against EIT aggression. Thraulen is a small but strong economic power that serves as a safe haven for displaced peoples (much like the rest of the EIT), and a veritable garden of exotic industries. With these industries, the main eight species hope to bring their empire back to a state of dominance. Fiela Republic An independent, Eteno/Or'thala mixed colony seized by the Kklxin at the beginning of the Kklxin invasion of the Milky Way. Eventually, it was liberated by Vaikan and Eteno troops during the Starku Fram Offensive in 1,002 ATGW. Underground political leaders from an influential resistance group requested independence to govern themselves, having abandoned whatever ties formerly existed between the colony and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Under the condition that they become a dominion, the EIT agreed to grant Fiela the right to form their own government. The Fiela Republic National Army consists of ten divisions, all of which are currently serving as expeditionary forces under EIT leadership. Dominion of Yanya One of the most politically contested systems in the empire, Yanya was originally a remote Vaikan colony, unknown to the Eteno. After the Vaikan finally met the Eteno, debate rose in EIT government circles regarding possible transfer of ownership for the system. After a series of close calls between trigger-happy Imperial Navy officers and Federal Legion ships, Ivanov Monore made a formal offer to King Rustiagon Karrel to purchase the system. The terms were accepted. It has been decided in the Imperial Congress that the system will be a dominion, with Karalian Empire government input accepted. However, the strong IPF presence ensures that there is no confusion about the system's new ownership. Outlying Territories Neither regular colonies nor Dominions, the Imperial Outlying Territories are regions owned by the Eteno government but maintain a certain degree of autonomy. Imperial Outlying Territories only pay federal taxes, and can choose to exempt themselves from parts of federal law. Corporate and banking regulations are less tight in these regions than in regular Imperial territory, and as a result, many Imperial Outlying Territories have become hosts to shadier companies, casinos, banking forms, and other such enterprises. Joram-Leonas System Located at the edge of Vaikan space, Joram-Leonas is a heavily populated desert world within the identically named star system whose economy is fueled by mineral wealth of the habitable desert world and its three moons. The Imperial Navy maintains a heavy presence in the system, and uses it as a staging point for anti-piracy operations in and around Vaikan space. Joram-Leonas has put in place strict regulation on business operating within the system, and as a result, fewer quasi-legal organizations have taken root. This has improved crime safety at the cost of hampering economic prosperity. Joram-Leonas is governed by ten Councilmen, who in turn elect a Premiere to lead them. Schley Free Zone Located in the middle of Eteno space, the SFZ came into existence due to a series of administrative errors in the early centuries of colonization. The Schley system was registered as an independent state ruled by the local coalition of colonial investors, led by Diethelm Schley. These investors agreed to join the empire in exchange for certain legal and economic exceptions, thus becoming the first Imperial Outlying Territory, although the term was not used at the time. Schley, a system of two verdant jungle worlds surrounded by a brilliant green and blue nebula, has since developed itself into a wealthy and major vacation spot due to its lax laws and abundance of casinos, resorts, and banking consortiums. The famed orbital Allschwinz Casino is located in the Schley Free Zone, built from a decommissioned Imperial Navy battleship towed into the system. The IPF maintains a strong presence here, but it can only act on the most egregious federal offenses, and is mostly reduced to idly watching as illicit activity goes on with their full knowledge. Schley is governed by a directly-elected People's Assembly. Odian Colonial Zone Developed from the start as semi-independent colony by a cadre of legal experts and wealthy investors, the OCZ encompasses two border systems each with a single garden world capable of sustaining moderate populations. It was originally meant to become a business haven, but instead became a home for millions of colonists desiring even more freedom than the (usually lax) Imperial laws allowed. Since then, the two systems have had their habitable worlds play host to sprawling metropolises fueled by unrestricted commerce and inhabited by strong-willed and highly independent colonists and colonial descendents. Some crime organizations call the OCZ their home, but vigilantism by heavily armed citizens against more egregious criminals is not only common, but encouraged. The OCZ is governed by forty representatives, twenty elected from each inhabited planet and their system's space stations. Drazan Systems Drazan is possibly the most independent of the Imperial Outlying Territories. It is a constitutional monarchy with two star systems and five planets within its borders. It is also a state that maintains its own defense force and police. Drazan has waged a small handful of its own wars, and only follows a handful of federal laws in their unaltered form. Loose business laws have made it a prosperous autonomous region, and a very desirable place to live. However, the current monarch comes from a long line of Eteno racial supremacists, and most aliens are second-class citizens within the Drazan Systems. Kalobian System The edge of the Juhan region of the EIT is the frontier for exploration and space development. Different species from across the galaxy seeking a better future have relocated to the region to partake in the rapid economic and industrial development that goes hand in hand with the expansion of the Eteno in the galaxy. The Kalobian system is a result of this multiracial participation. Its two garden worlds and desert planet are inhabited by over two billion souls of twenty different intelligent races, led by a People's Council. The Kalobian system is an important trade hub for the EIT, and dozens of shipping stations orbit each of its planets. Cultural exchange is synonymous with the system, and it is a gateway for new ideas and races to enter the vast, militaristic empire by its prosperous shipping routes. For diplomats, traders, adventurers, or immigrants making their way into the EIT through this system, it is a memorable first look at the order and security implemented by the military and federal police, as the local garrisons are significantly larger than in many other systems due to its status as a gateway system. Kazmer-3 Research Station Built in the Kazmer Nebula at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Kazmer-3 Research Station is a trade hub and population center funded by privately-conducted research programs. It was formerly an Imperial Navy research station, but it was abandoned. Decades later, it was reclaimed by a private research company. Pirate attacks made the station's operation risky, and the EIT agreed to give it protection from raids in exchange for access to research conducted at the station. Kazmer-3 is run by an oligarchy of the top scientists working at the station, and its population of 800,000 includes scientific geniuses, mad doctors, and everything in between. Safety is minimal due to uncontrolled science experiments and lack of real police presence, but this is made up for by the great profits involved with working for the resident research company. Diplomacy Doctrine The Eteno attitude towards diplomacy with other races and factions is overtly utilitarian. Any manner of diplomatic agreement forged with Imperial participation is geared in such a way so as to facilitate Eteno dominance economically and militarily. Political and Military Diplomacy Alliances with large, similarly-powerful nations only serve the purpose of guaranteeing safety from attack for a set period of time. Historically, the Eteno have betrayed their allies once they have found themselves in a safely superior military position and no longer require a guarantee of safety from attack. Modern powers allied with the EIT tend to find that their agreement is little more than the beginning of a silent arms race, which can exist only in stalemate, the disturbance of which ends in either capitulation of one side or open war. Smaller nations in close proximity to the EIT are routinely bullied into giving up some or all of their territory. Aggressive military and political posturing, as well as persistent border raids rarely fail to elicit favorable responses from these minor factions that would have no hope of standing up to the Imperial Armed Forces should they be compelled to take forceful actions. Economic Diplomacy As a major galactic power, both militarily and economically, the EIT exerts great influence not only locally, but across much of the Milky Way. Similar to their strategies of overtly bullying territory away from rivals, the EIT wields its currency and export industry as weapons much the same as the military. The Eteno are always eager to commit to trade and border agreements, not only to strengthen their own economy, but to make the economies of smaller rivals dependent. By flooding foreign nations with the Grum and facilitating strong trade, the EIT can make their currency equally accepted as local currencies, or even replace the local currency. Larger, more efficient Eteno industries take advantage of trade agreements to run local industry out of business. Together, these two strategies create a heavy economic dependence on the EIT, which allows the exertion of undue influence on the highest levels of national governments. After economic dependence is established, it is standard procedure for political and diplomatic proceedings to be put in place to reduce the autonomy of the dependent state, eventually leading to full annexation. For larger nations with economies capable of resisting Eteno domination, a repertoire of more damaging actions can be brought out. Counterfeiting, blockades, embargoes, the takeover of important corporations, and the buying up of key stockpiles are all commonly deployed tactics against more resilient markets. Major Allies Vaikan "The Vaikan are our closest allies at the current time. This status entitles them the full support of the Imperial Army, Imperial Navy, and Imperial Marines. What more does an ally need?" - Command General Kostadin Kovachev on GNN. The Eteno's alliance was born out of pure necessity during the Buyuk Wars. The Karalian Empire and EIT were both hard-pressed by the Buyuk threat, and once they made contact with each other, co-ordinated to defeat the Buyuk once and for all, a process that took centuries. Since the end of the Buyuk Wars, the Vaikan and Eteno have remained allies, though both empires work behind the scenes to one-up each other on the galactic imperial scale. Despite being close allies, the Eteno government sees them as a threat to their desired hegemony over the galaxy in the future, and thus, plans are currently being drafted to increase Eteno influence at the direct cost of Vaikan influence. Delson "They're small, Maksimov. The resources would not be worth the war with the blues." - High Admiral Heinrich Obenz to Vice Admiral I Maksimov Udet. Though small, the Delson Hegemony has become a close ally of the EIT. While the vast empire initially planned to conquer the tiny nation, the Vaikan alliance with the Delson halted the development and execution of the plan. Between expeditionary fleets sent to fight the Kklxin, and participation in the GSSOC, the Delson Hegemony has proven its worth to many prominent Eteno leaders. Culture With such a long history of military pride and focus, the EIT has developed a strong militant culture. In almost every aspect of life and culture, military subjects make themselves present. To an extent, this sort of culture is openly encouraged by the government, for military conquest has been one of the primary causes of the EIT's steady economic growth since its foundation. The Imperial Air Force sponsors flying clubs, and members of these clubs have the chance to progress through the IAF's ranks with greater pace if they join. The Imperial Army and Marines help toy companies make realistic models of Eteno vehicles and equipment, as well as that of allied and enemy nations. A child who plays with toy Kklxin and Eteno tanks, and is later drafted into the Army, is thought (and has been proven) to be more capable of identifying them on the battlefield. Colouring books for children may have pictures of Army howitsers, Air Force strategic bombers, or Marine cruisers at sea. Games, visual art, and literature tend to revolve around the military and military-related subjects. In schools, each subject's relation to a military career or discipline is stressed. An algebraic formula in a math class may figure out how many artillery shells a certain military unit may consume, or a science experiment may revolve around chemicals in explosives. Even on the streets, the military culture cannot go unnoticed. Restaurants and stores may advertise discounts given to military personnel, not only to attract their business, but to look patriotic. Recruitment posters may be put up on walls or lamp posts, while vehicles rush by with plates and stickers boasting affiliation with this Army division or that Navy carrier, participation in this siege or that ambush. People may pass by with military-themed shirts, or children wearing camouflage clothing may bump into you while absorbed in their imaginary gunfight. A freshly-trained Army unit from the academy just out of town may start marching down the street, to the cheers and clapping of passers-by. It is not only in the Eteno's outward behaviour that a militant culture is present. Deep in the hearts and minds of each of the hundreds of trillions of EIT citisens, fervent beliefs in support of militarism, expansionism, and strength are omnipresent. If there was only one thing to unify each and every Eteno, it would be the common enthusiasm for violence and aggression, pure and simple. From the surface to the innermost core, the EIT's culture is militant, in every sense of the word. This militant culture does not mean that just the men are to grow large and strong and fight for the empire. Eteno women as well as men are expected to be comfortable with a firearm or melee weapon, and possess useful knowledge of fieldcraft. While not eligible for the draft, female Eteno citizens do join the Imperial Armed Forces in great amounts. Some fill support roles, but those that are strong enough to endure combat and combat training are permitted to fight regularly alongside men, so long as they are comfortable with inhabiting the same quarters and using the same facilities as men. As with many other cultures that developed near the Eteno's home of the Sius system, there are many parallels to human culture, language and technological development. While there have been a wide array of explanations for this curious fact, the truth regarding the many cultural similarities lies with the Karnasaurs. Having existed as an organised, space-faring nation long before the formation of the EIT, the KMF visited both Malisk II and Earth. On both worlds, the Karnasaurs spread some of their culture to the primitive inhabitants. In the case of the Eteno, however, large caches of technology were hidden for the yellow species to find. This also explains the rapid development of Eteno space travel technology only a few years after discovering artificial flight. Regions Making up the EIT are fifteen main cultural regions of varying size and population density. 1 - Northern Worlds - Previous industry and infrastructure ravaged by Kklxin invasion, the Northern Worlds now have a unique opportunity to re-invent themselves. If done right, the reconstructions could lead to this region being an economic and technological leader for the empire. Those from the Northern Worlds tend to speak with a Swedish, Danish, or Norwegian accent. 2 - Avgustin - One of the smaller regions, Avgustin has always been the home of ultradense manufacturing ventures, and crime lords. Shady casinos and sprawling factory complexes are made possible by the high population, with Avgustin boasting the second-highest average population per planet (PPP) of the fifteen regions. People from the Avgustin region normally speak with dense Slovenian, Croatian, or Bosnian accents. 3 - Velibor - A stepping stone leading from the heart of the EIT into the colonies of the Northern Worlds, Velibor is densely populated and home to a large military industrial base. Ships, vehicles, and arms produced in this region have only a short journey to the frontline in the Northern Worlds. Historically, Velibor has also been the home of experimental military and physics research. It is the home of both Grjdonsk, home of several major universities and weapons labs, and the infamous 'Vikentije' biological weapons lab. Individuals from this cultural region tend to speak with Serbian or Bulgarian accents. 4 - Barany - One of the richest cultural regions in the empire, Barany is a colourful collection of all sorts of industrial and monetary ventures. Lucrative energy-production operations have sprung up in hundreds upon hundreds of systems, made possible by a healthy orbital construction base. However, the true wealth of Barany lies in the resource-rich worlds and asteroid fields, in an area known as the Patrica Zone, which lies in the center of Barany. Here, entire star systems and multi-system asteroid super-belts are relentlessly harvested for all manner of materials, such as gold, iron, magnesium, silver, nickel, helium, deuterium, phosphorus, copper, zinc, and countless more. Most of these resources find themselves ferried all over the empire to feed an insatiable, powerful, industrial giant. If one is from Barany, odds are that their accent is Austrian, Hungarian, Romanian, or in some rare cases, Slovenian. 5 - Mikulas - Despite having a respectable manufacturing base, and a worthy amount of minerals, Mikulas is renowned for one thing only: food. During the early stages of Eteno colonisation, worlds in this cultural region were found to not only accept Maliskian crops, but allow them to grow almost twice as large as they would on Malisk II. In addition, the many moderately-advanced indigenous cultures inhabiting these worlds grew several species of nutritious mushrooms with an unusually rapid life-cycle. These factors combined to turn Mikulas into a veritable bread basket for the centre of the empire, and a haven for food industry. Those who visit other empires to sample exotic foods normally have only Mikulas in mind when visiting the EIT. The Mikulasian accent, spoken by almost all people who hail from this cultural region, is Slovakian. 6 - Schoorle - Small, relatively new, and a broken-off piece of another cultural region, Mikulas, Schoorle is rarely seen as an important place. However, if those detractors looked at detailed information on Schoorle, they would more than likely change their minds. Many important shipyards are located in this region, along with a significant amount of Dyson Spheres built by energy-production companies. This, and the operation of dozens of noteworthy R&D labs, form the foundation of Schoorle's economy, and thus, culture. Many Schoorlites are hardier, or slightly more skilled than people from other regions, having to make do without significant resources at their disposal. People from Schoorle speak in a Dutch accent. 7 - Hasenkamp - Home to the capital system of Sius, which lies on the border with , Hasenkamp is the cultural region with the highest average PPP. This region serves as the heart of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, the home of the strongest industry, largest corporations, most advanced research facilities, and most exotic resource extraction ventures. Those who live in Hasenkamp on average are the richest, and create larger families. Much of the military manufacturing that goes on in the EIT happens here, at the shipyards and manufacturing plants created hundreds of years ago, updated constantly to feed the ever-growing demand for material. People from Hasenkamp speak with a German accent. 8 - Vadim - Blessed with significant material resources, Marszalek became home to many colonists early on in the first great phases of Eteno growth. While relatively close to the capital, the population of Marszalek is considered culturally distant from their fellows in Hasenkamp. Refining and manufacturing are major sections of Marszalek's economy, along with a sound financial sector. Marszalekians speak with a Russian or Icelandic accent. 9 - Juoko - On the Southern border of Hasenkamp, Juoko is one of the core economic sectors of the EIT. Many expansive and highly profitable mega-corporations have their roots here. Supplementing this critical component of the region's economy is agriculture, mining, manufacturing, and metal recycling. Historically, the culture of Juoko has been highly urban, with a relatively small portion of the population residing outside of metropolitan areas. The dominant accent of Juoko's inhabitants is Finnish. 10 - Marszalek - While one may think that Marszalek would be one of the most secure regions of the EIT, it is actually one with a history of conflict and devastation. Originally fostering the largest chunk of Eteno heavy manufacturing, Marszalek was a natural first target for the Buyuk Empire during their first invasion of the EIT. Virtually-unopposed Harbinger fleets ravaged orbital and planetary manufacturing complexes, crippling Marszalek's economy. Reconstruction went relatively well, with the economy shifting towards light manufacturing, agriculture, and technological research in the meantime. All went well until the Eastern War, where three mid-sized empires occupying most of what is now the Lilya region launched a surprise attack on the EIT. Marszalek was one of their primary targets, targeting the then-rejuvenated heavy industry base. While the invaders were quickly defeated, the damage was done. As of 1,009 ATGW, Marszalek's heavy industry had not been repaired. However, the region's economy had successfully shifted away from that historical focus. Marszalekians tend to speak with Polish accents. 11 - Miervaldis - While Northward exploration and colonisation has been a historical forte of the EIT, space just South of the Eteno's home region has been the subject of only light expansion. With the onset of the 1st Harbinger War, the potential resources of Miervaldis became the subject of great Eteno attention. Historically unmatched tax credits were granted to settlers of Miervaldis and even more to families who had at least four children. The population of the region grew by over 1700% in ten years, allowing the resources of Miervaldis to be rapidly accessed and utilised. In 850 ATGW, Miervaldis had three times as many military shipyards as any other region (surpassed in 962 ATGW by Velibor). In 900 ATGW, almost a third of all ships in the Imperial Navy originated from this region. Miervaldis is still an important manufacturing and material centre, but has seen the recent development of many other industries. Miervaldisians can be easily identified by their Latvian names and accents. 12 - Azuolas - Lightly populated considering its relative density of habitable worlds, Azuolas has historically been a region of the few, and the poorer. Unfortunately possessing the lowest GDP of any Eteno cultural regions, Azuolas produces comparatively little to its neighbours. While not necessarily wealthy, this region is not completely poor. Resource production and commercial ventures are present and healthy, as with all other regions, and the standard of living is not noticeably worse than the Eteno average. An Eteno that lives with a somewhat tighter budget may have a Lithuanian accent or name, as they may hail from Azuolas. 13 - Svyatopolk - With its dense population and lucrative mineral wealth, Svyatopolk has thrived on a powerful manufacturing industry for centuries. Technology and commercial sectors are mostly relegated to supporting the factories and production facilities that are present in nearly every inhabited star system in the region. An old tradition of hardiness stemming from Svyatopolk's history as a frontier region remains true, and soldiers that hail from Svyatopolk can be identified by their craftiness and Belorussian accents. 14 - Lilya - One of the two frontier regions, Lilya, like Juhan, has a moderate but quickly growing population and economy. Plentiful and varied natural resources and habitable worlds make Lilya an attractive prospect for immigrants and Eteno colonists alike. No reputation or economic specialty has yet been associated with Lilya, and the region produced a wide variety of products and provides just as wide of a variety of services. Lilyan settlers speak with a Ukrainian accent. 15 - Juhan - Similar to Lilya, Juhan is a moderately populated region experiencing a great influx of colonists. Its industries are developing across the board in a myriad of ways, creating a cross section of the Eteno economy even greater than Lilya. Juhan's many types of wealth are further fueling the growth of the EIT and its empire, and more and more Juhanian worlds are settled almost every few days. Juhan is likely to become a springboard for forceful acquisition of more territories near the galactic core by the military in the near future. Juhanians are liable to speak with a strong Estonian accent. EIT Ghoraxlands - From the ashes of devastated Harbinger industry rose a thriving Eteno-run manufacturing, mining, smelting, and power-generation region. After decades of reconstruction, the Ghoraxlands have contributed massively to the continual growth of the EIT in all areas. Terraforming operations have been commonplace in the region since its settlement, and dozens of worlds have been made fit for full-scale colonization. The Ghoraxlands produce almost everything one can imagine, but major products include MOX, lead, helium, neon, copper, beryllium, aluminum, iron, zinc, gold, silver, platinum, prometheum, molybdenum, lithium, bromine, chlorine, argon, and cobalt. Despite having such a strong economy, the Ghoraxlands have a smaller population than would be expected. This is due to the lack of habitable worlds near the core and the heavy radiation in the region. All manner of accents are spoken here. Religion Modern Eteno culture has deviated from its strongly religious roots in the times of early civilization where life was harsh and respite was found through belief in a guiding power. Early civilizations that developed independently on the far-flung island chains of Malisk II had their own animist beliefs unique to each island or series of close islands. When these independent cultures eventually developed the capacity to safely sail the wide and violent planetary ocean, these simple religions mixed, and as inter-island trade developed, many of the animist cultures started to become indistinguishable. By the time organized and long-term governments and political systems took root, almost all of the different ancient religions had merged to form Maranskum, a polytheistic religion centered around the goddess Marana. This new belief persisted for hundreds of years, cemented in the minds of the public until around eighty years after the first extra-planetary Eteno colony was founded by the unified EIT. Science, reason, and the growing trend of militant nationalism rendered Maranskum mostly obsolete in the eyes of many Eteno as both a credible belief and as a system of maintaining social order. Few still believe in its doctrine, but some cultural effects remain, such as swearing by Marana's name, or practicing the religion's holidays. Education Like many other nations, the EIT provides publically funded basic education. Youth that have reached the set age of entrance for their species - set by the federal government - are required by law to attend ten years of education at public facilities. The first five years of education are taken at Basics facilities, and the next five taken at Advances facilities. At Basics, general aptitude at daily tasks, respect for the military, mastery of Luuschtuntski, and proper behavior are taught. In Advances, history, advanced science and mathematics, and some basic drilling is taught. Minor focus is put on further development of Luuschtuntski aptitude, and pupils are allowed to take instruction on particular disciplines, such as manufacturing, economics, politics, and more. After completing the mandatory ten years of schooling, most Eteno are legally adults. Youth of other races are commonly not granted full legal status until the common cultural age of adulthood for each specific race. However, all individuals that have completed mandatory education have the option of pursuing higher education in the form of military academies, public higher education institutions, corporate trade schools, or private higher education institutions. Of course, there is also the choice to forgo higher education entirely and directly enter the workforce. Many poorer citizens do not have the option to attend the many private institutions in the empire, and must pick between the other options unless scholarships are available. Military Academies The Eteno Imperial Armed Forces require all officers to have a high level of education in order to maintain a professional and highly skilled force. To this end, the military operates special four-year academies that provide a blend of intense military training and academic learning. Service in the military is obviously mandatory after graduation. Proof of graduation from a military academy is considered equal to graduation from a public or private higher education institution. Public Higher Education Institutions Very few public institutions for higher education exist within the EIT. Planetary governments may choose to run a public institution, but these schools usually service a small area of the empire. Some large schools are run by rich or populous worlds such as Herit. The federal government operates several major public educational institutions of note. The federal government operates a series of four Imperial Immigrant Schools, where highly intelligent alien immigrants can attend for a low cost or for free. These schools are all located along the Imperial border. In addition to these immigrant schools, there is another series of public institutions that are much more well known, and a major point of pride for the empire. The Universities of the Empire are twenty schools on the twenty most populated planets in the empire. Any citizen is eligible for free tuition for five years of study in hundreds of subjects by some of the galaxy's best minds. Limited space means that those who wish to be students must fiercely compete to attend one of these twenty coveted schools for no charge. While the empire spares no expense to acquire the best teachers, equipment, locations, and buildings for any of the schools, the Imperial University of Malisk II is considered to be the best and most prestigious of the Universities of the Empire. It is located in the middle of a particularly wealthy upper-level commercial district of Vyzalinkh-Bogdana. Only the greatest young minds ever make it into the EIT's most famed educational institution, viewing graduation from here as an accomplishment volumes greater than graduation from even the best private schools. Corporate Trade Schools The vast majority of multi-system companies in the EIT operate at least one or more small trade schools to train potential industry employees. Costs are covered by the parent companies in exchange for a promise to work at said company for a defined amount of time. This unique system of education before employment is, for the most part, unique to Eteno culture and reinforces the tradition of skilled and dedicated work. The promise to work for a parent company is generally not too restrictive, and many of these contracts are negotiable. After expiration through time or negotiation, trained employees can continue to move up in a company or leave to do whatever they wish in the industry or in the private sector as a whole. Private Higher Education Institutions For the many Eteno capable of attending a private education institution either with their own money or a type of scholarship, private institutions are the next step in education. The majority of skilled and trained professionals in the empire emerge from private institutions after receiving three or five years of instruction in a given subject. Highly advanced instruction in subjects like complex medicine and scientific technology can require taking a set of three years' instruction before moving on to another five years of advanced instruction. Private education institutions are loosely regulated, and while many are galaxy-renowned for prestige and quality, some schools offer sub-par education with little concern for anything but profit. Several organizations exist with the express purpose of identifying and spreading the word about these schools. Sports Being a naturally aggressive race, the Eteno tend to prefer highly physical games. Major games include Battle Ball, Headball, Flag Run, and Vykazhno. Battle Ball Battle Ball is a simple game in which two teams of twenty throw aluminum alloy balls at each other. When a player is either knocked down or hit in the head with a ball, they move to the sidelines to throw stray balls back into the rectangular arena. The team with the most players on the field after ten minutes wins, unless a team runs out of players first, in which case the other team wins. Battle Ball is the most popular sport in the EIT behind Vykazhno, though it lacks the same sort of cultural significance Headball Headball is a game played on an evenly-divided circular field. There are two teams of ten. A helium-filled leather ball is thrown onto the field, and the two teams use their heads to hit the ball in the other team's goal. Goals are towers with targets on them. Targets with greater elevation are worth more points. The first team that gets to 100 points wins. Flag Run Flag Run is a brutally simple game played by two teams of ten. One team has a flag carrier that is guarded by his nine other teammates. The flag carrier tries to get across the square field to a goal which is guarded by the other team. Players brawl with each other to either stop or support the flag carrier, and the only method of fighting considered illegal is biting. Serious injuries resulting from the game are commonplace. Vykazhno Vykazhno traces its origins back several hundred years before the formation of the unified Eteno state as an outlet of stress for soldiers, guards, and mercenaries all across Malisk II. Groups of only two or three to groups of several hundred would enter purpose-built Vykazhno pits, named after the anecdotal inventor of the tradition, Per Vykazhno. These groups would brawl furiously until all but one participant was knocked out. These sessions would attract many observers, including civilians. People began to organize sessions between specific groups and individuals for entertainment, and participants themselves would begin to fight in Vykazhno not just to relieve stress, but to attain recognition. By 0 ATGW, the birth of the Eteno state, Vykazhno was the most popular fighting sport of an entire species, with countless tournaments and circuits entertaining the masses, building hardier men and women, and further cementing the violent culture. Modern Vykazhno is almost indistinguishable from its ancient form, and is the most popular sport in all the EIT. Every sub-division of the empire down to the planet has several dozen circuits at the least, and most institutions, no matter their purpose, have some sort of Vykazhno tournament on occasion for single fights and group fights. The EIT government itself is no exception. The ISF and IPF hold tournaments on divisional and departmental levels respectively, with each group also holding an annual championship. It is extremely common for the ISF and IPF champions to compete once they earn their titles. The armed forces have many tournaments within each branch, and military personnel are encouraged to practice while off-duty as much as possible. This encouragement is not entirely necessary, however, as Vykazhno still finds use as an outlet of stress in the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces. Champions of the Imperial Navy, Army, Marine Corps, National Guard, Home Guard, and Air Force compete bi-annually in one of the most popular single sporting events in the EIT. Even the Imperial Congress is not free from the sport, as many of its 400 members compete in annual tournaments. While Vykazhno's popularity has been traditionally domestic, the sharp increase in foreign relations that defines the early 1,000's ATGW has resulted in considerable extranational interest in the violent sport. Music Eteno are not generally picky about music, and can be found enjoying all manner of domestic genre in addition to any sort of trendy alien music. While dark, gritty, loud music similar to the human metal genre has been very popular in the EIT since the early 950's ATGW, the Eteno have a long tradition of creating grandiose patriotic tunes and marching songs befitting such a militant culture. Instruments that the Eteno use are similar to ones found in the Earth regions of Ireland and Russia. Horns and stringed instruments are the most oft used, with the use of percussion being limited to military artillery guns. The Veldweiebe is the most common and popular instrument in the EIT, a small stringed instrument never absent from an orchestra or military band. While quite similar to the Ukrainian Domra, the Veldwiebe has a thinner body, and shorter neck. Vieldwiebe players traditionally let their fingernails grow longer than normal in order to pluck the four metal strings, but it has become significantly more common to use a pick. The Veldwiebe is the most common instrument in military performances. The spread of Eteno music to other cultures has gone much less smoothly than the spread of other aspects of Eteno culture. Most cultures the Eteno interact with are not receptive to the 'metal' fad, and many songs that have garnered little attention in the EIT stirred up significant controversy and backlash in neighbouring nations Visual and literary art In exchange for their innate aggressiveness and militant culture, the Eteno are one of the artistically least-productive peoples in the galaxy. While there is a small but significant tradition of literature, visual art in the EIT has been largely ignored for almost two millenia. Pieces, styles, and traditions are imported from other galactic cultures or integrated into the Empire via conquest. Literary tradition, however, has carved out its own part of Eteno culture. It is uniquely specific to the working class, most notably Imperial Navy personnel and cargo ship crews. These groups have historically channeled the long periods of isolation and boredom on the job into writing, whose subjects encompass the vast majority of the writing spectrum, with some considerable focus on travel and starship work. This surprising culture of Eteno authors is represented by the Imperial Society of Long Haul Writers, founded by shipping captains but expanded to include their crews as well as the Imperial Navy's officers and sailors. Food The soldiering tradition infects every strata of Eteno society, the culinary strata not excluded. When Eteno conquer worlds, both soldiers and chefs flock to them for similar reasons: Improving food for citizens and troops. Constantly discovering new meats, crops, spices, and seafoods, the Eteno have managed to create a mini-culinary empire. In fact, some of the empire's most productive factory crop and meat farms are owned by restaurant chains. Because the posterboy for Eteno perfection is a fit, young individual, culinary industries work tirelessly to appeal to the market for edible, strength-enhancing food. One of the true stereotypes regarding the Eteno is that they produce large amounts of strong alcoholic drink, and enjoy it immensely. A sort of cousin cultural fascination alongside food is hunting, which comes naturally to the violent, omnivorous majority Eteno race. Many high-end restaurants allow patrons to hunt and gut the animals they will be fed, for a fee. The most popular foods include fish or various types of sea life prepared in nearly infinite ways, followed by the meat of land animals mixed with fish or greens. It is uncommon for plants, fruits, or vegetables to be consumed raw. It is also uncommon for them to be served alone, so it is common for many meat dishes to be cooked intimately with produce. Mass-produced, standardized frozen meals made for the military called Angspzesta -'' meaning ''little food - enjoy popularity with much of the population, and with many outside of the empire. Angspzesta come in simple plastic boxes, which contain compacted bags each holding a part of a full meal. These can be eaten frozen or heated up with any kind of heat source. Each Angspzesta also comes with twelve ration cubes, mass-produced white cubes containing the fiber, calories, and nutrients required for the day in a simple, lightly-flavored cube form. Angspzesta are a culinary cultural icon of the EIT, more for their spread and persistence than their actual quality. Measurement Systems Calendar The Eteno ATGW calendar began in 483 BC after the end of the Great War, and for conversion from ATGW to AD/BC, one must subtract 483 years from the ATGW year. In order convert from AD/BC to ATGW, one must add 483 years. Time before 483 BC is referred to as years BTGW, or Before the Great War. Distance The Eteno unit system is known as the Standard Measurement System, and is based off of the Unigram (twenty CM). After that is the Quintigram (50 CM), the Feldegram (100 CM), the Yotun (160 M), and finally, the Rommel (1,200 M). Shortly after this system was conceived, it became clear that smaller denominations were necessary. Thus, six more units were created. The Starvogram (10 CM), the Klela (5 CM), the Arde (1 CM), the Forga (5 MM), the Yola (1 MM), and the smallest non-scientific denomination in the Standard Measurement System is the Derna (0.5 MM). Weight Weight is also measured with the Standard Measurement System, and uses shortened or similar names as the distance and length portion of the SMS. Popular Media With the advent of the holovision and advanced computers came a colorful variety of entertainment and gaming genres. First-person shooters and strategy games were wildly popular during the age of traditional computer gaming, until the arrival of cheap and plentiful virtual reality simulators. However, shooter and strategy games are still extremely popular for virtual reality machines not only for entertainment, but military training. On the holovision, however, trends have come and gone over the years with little distance between major shifts in genre appeal. However, combat sports enjoy a steady popularity amongst Eteno audiences. War-related programming also maintains a constant appeal. Family and Marriage Despite being culturally considered as more of an agreement to produce children than a partnership between two participants, marriage is a significant cultural aspect and reflects the overall cultural attitudes as a whole. Early traditions of Eteno marriage were relatively simple, with a male courting a female and entering a mutual promise of affection. At some unknown point in early Eteno history, it became tradition for tribal leaders to kidnap particularly attractive females from other tribes and force them to be their brides by force. Many low-ranking tribe males began emulating their leaders in attempt to look powerful by kidnapping females that they desired, in their own tribes or outside. This tradition has survived to be part of modern Eteno culture, thought with some modifications and regulation. While most Eteno marriages are the result of kidnappings, it is no longer mandatory for females to stay in a marriage they find highly undesirable so long as they wait two to three months for the male to convince them that marriage is a good choice. In modern marriage tradition, a male can kidnap any unmarried female he desires. Kidnappings are usually well planned in advance, and are always carried out with the aid of the male's friends. Once the female is kidnapped, they are taken to the male's home and convinced by the male's friends to agree to a temporary marriage agreement. If after a full day the female is not convinced, her captors are by law obligated to free her. If the female agrees to a temporary marriage, the male spends two months charming and generally spoiling the bride. If after two months the female is satisfied with the marriage, it is registered and official. If the bride is not impressed and wishes to leave, then the male must let her go and pay her a small fee or face kidnapping charges before a court. During the process of kidnapping and convincing, there are several possible occurrences which are considered signs of good luck, such as the kidnapped female inflicting a heavy wound on one of her kidnappers, or the male having active military officers assisting him. While considered by many other races to be a barbaric tradition, Eteno bridal kidnapping is given special scrutinizing by federal police and on average produces long-lasting marriages. Homosexual couples are not barred from marrying or observing the tradition of kidnapping, but homosexual couples are obligated by law to adopt at least one orphaned child within five years of marriage. Extended family is not particularly stressed in Eteno culture, and many couples go decades without spouses ever meeting the family of their spouse. Eteno after marriage are considered full adults, no longer dependent on family for support. As a result, family units tend to be smaller and more focused on the few individuals within them as opposed to the many more loosely related members. Married Eteno are expected to produce children, and not doing so at any point is considered taboo, though it is not unheard of. Major Holidays Religious Main page: Maranskum Cultural Riot Day Both an effective crime deterrent and a popular youth holiday, Riot Day is an annual celebration and testing of the EIT's police forces. Specifically, it is a celebration and test of the riot forces of the IPF and ISF. Since the formation of federal riot suppression units, large-scale annual training simulations attracted countless spectators. Police and military would pretend to be rioters, and attack riot forces all throughout the day. Some observers joined with the pretend rioters at times, either wanting to help the police, vent their frustrations through violence, or simply enjoy a legal 'riot'. By 300 ATGW, high-level IPF officials came up with an experimental national Riot Day, where civilians would take the place of police and military personnel in mock riots and spend the day fighting with riot forces, who would do everything in their power short of killing to suppress the faux civil disorder. Riot Day was an immediate success, and IPF and ISF officials noticed small but noticeable drops in violent crime rates attributed to the holiday. Thus, it was encouraged as a crime prevention tool and a vent for social frustration. Modern Riot Day is indistinguishable from the original annual event, and it enjoys a great popularity with the EIT's citizens, especially its youth. Some foreign Eteno embassies have also experimented in holding similar local events with their security troops fighting off local citizens interested in the foreign custom. Waltraud Sinking Day During the invasion of Waltraud in the Great War, some Waltraudian nobles attempted to spur civilian resistance to Vyzalinkhian invaders by commandeering unassuming boats, getting close to landing ships, and throwing firebombs aboard. A handful of attacks met success, but most boats were blown out of the water by small escort vessels before getting close to assault ships. This strategy, and the almost humorous lack of support by Waltraudian civilians of the tactic, was heavily mentioned in Vyzalinkhian propaganda. After the war ended, isolated groups at peace celebrations parodied the attacks with fireworks and old or abandoned boats. The tradition has lasted two millennia, and has grown from simply setting alight wooden boats to making elaborately decorated and well-built ships and sinking them in creative ways. Entire settlements will work together to make the most spectacular shows, and many of them try to out-do each other. Eteno on dry planets sometimes vacation to worlds with large oceans during the time of the celebrations, which tends to be around three fourths of the way through a standard year. There are no set times for occurrence for Waltraud Sinking Day, despite the set date implied by the name. Colony Colony marks the creation of the first permanent settlement on a world other than Malisk II. It is a major point of pride for the Eteno race, and the empire as a whole. Colony is both a minor gift giving celebration as well as a time for those with the money to do so to visit frontier colonies to help spur their growth. Colony has no specific time for occurrence; families or individuals decide on when to celebrate Colony, usually around dates where their specific ancestors migrated to early colonies. Category:Governments Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Republics Category:Constitutional republics Category:Governments with tricameral legislations